


Somewhere between

by XuanYue



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e12 Unnatural Habits, Post-Episode: s02e13 Murder Under the Mistletoe, Pre-Episode: s3e01 Death Defying Feats
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 他們在跳一曲華爾滋，親密又緩慢，有些什麼就藏在進與退之間。歡愉和痛苦。





	Somewhere between

**Author's Note:**

> 時間線設置在S02E12 &E13之後，S03E01之前

  
那不過就是個心血來潮的決定。  
  
桃樂絲回家探望母親，芙里妮決定也放巴特勒先生一天假，忠實的老管家樂於多花些時間和幾個孫子去觀測野鳥，意味著她要自己搞定晚餐，而這不是什麼困難的事。她今天沒有預定的約會，沒有晚宴或舞會的邀請，普魯登斯阿姨在七月的聖誕節後出發去倫敦探望兒子和他令人頭疼的未婚妻；芙里妮喜歡熱鬧，但她也享受難得的寧靜。  
  
但發現_Cafe Replique_推出新的晚餐菜單後，芙里妮改變了心意。  
  
她想和傑克共進晚餐。  
  
傑克不是填補縫隙的選擇，不是餐與餐之間填飽肚子用的小點心，而是一道主菜。人口販賣的案件進入司法程序後，傑克十分忙碌，應付媒體和憤怒的民眾，疲於整理所有開庭需要的證據，他們有段時間沒見面，她想念他了。  
  
她迫不及待想看見那個男人被美食取悅時的表情，就像毒癮一樣，見過一次就會不可自拔──這或許可以解釋為何警探總能在她的廚房拿到半打餅乾和司康。  
  
不熟悉傑克羅賓森的人或許會認為警探總是面無表情、繃著一張看來難以親近的臉，但沒有熟識他的人會同意這個說法；端起威士忌酒杯時，那雙深邃海藍眼眸中的隱隱笑意難以被忽視，而沾著醇酒的唇角經常勾起美好弧線，更不要說警探在談論起那些騎著腳踏車的小小冒險時，那種孩子般的神情。  
  
當芙里妮提著野餐籃闖進傑克的辦公室（當然，她經過警局的櫃檯時向休送去一個問候型的微笑，照慣例忽視年輕警員企圖阻止她的動作），她並未預期迎接她的會是一個空蕩蕩的辦公室，傑克不在通常能找到他的地方，他的座位上。  
  
現在才六點，傍晚的夕陽甚至並未完全落在地平線之下，橘黃色的光線將警局地板染成一杯果香調的漸層調酒，貼上窗框被拉長的剪影，如果沒有新的謀殺案，此時的警探應該被埋沒在成堆文件工作中，飢腸轆轆而且厭世，極有可能一路持續到午夜為止。  
  
「費雪小姐，」休略帶歉意的聲音出現在她身後：「警探今天下午早退。」  
  
「真是不尋常。」芙里妮轉頭看向休，她挑眉，「他生病了嗎？還是⋯⋯私事？」  
  
「呃，」年輕的警員臉上藏不住秘密，他顯得有些慌張，打定主意不透漏任何資訊，展露出難得一見的忠誠心。「我不應該跟妳談論羅賓森警探，費雪小姐，他要是知道會很生氣的。」  
  
「別擔心，不會比他發現你偷吃了他珍藏的餅乾時更生氣。」  
  
休結結巴巴地冒出一串支離破碎的詞語，芙里妮大概可以組合出「拜託不要告訴警探」以及「小姐您也吃了不少」一類的句子，她對著休眨眼。  
  
「我不會告訴他的，休。」  
  
「但是......我、我真的不該說任何事，小姐。」  
  
「那麼就是私事了，我猜。」  
  
這並不是一個疑問句。  
  


  
  
傑克的住處在一棟戰前建築的二樓，是維多利亞警方準備給高階警官的宿舍，一樓是房東一家的住所，二樓則只有傑克一個人入住，有獨立的樓梯通往二樓，不需要經過房東的客廳。芙里妮很早就知道傑克的地址，但這是她第一次到這裡。  
  
一樓大門沒有上鎖，芙里妮拉開嘎吱作響的鑄鐵雕花門，沿著樓梯上到二樓，走廊兩邊各有一扇木門，上頭鑲嵌菱形毛玻璃，她可以看見裡面透出微光，但無法看清室內的樣貌。  
  
「傑克？」  
  
她敲了敲門，幾乎在門外耗盡所有的耐心，門才在她面前打開。  
  
「有什麼事，費雪小姐？」  
  
傑克看起來和平常很不一樣，他脫去西裝外套和領帶，但還穿著背心，襯衫的領口敞開，暴露出修長的頸項和鎖骨中間的凹陷，而平時用髮油整齊梳起的瀏海掉落了幾撮在前額上。  
  
慵懶而且頹廢，該死的性感。  
  
他斜倚在門上，手掌撐著另一邊的門框，表現出十足拒絕的姿態。  
  
「我可以進去嗎？」芙里妮眨著無辜的雙眼，以掩飾自己有一瞬間閃神的事實。  
  
「不行。」傑克的語氣冷淡，眼眸呈現一種深沉的藍色調，眉心緊擰。「妳來這裡做什麼，費雪小姐？」  
  
芙里妮舉起手裡的野餐籃。  
  
「燒烤蘑菇要冷了，傑克。」她聽起來無害又天真，帶了點撒嬌的語氣，像是她來這裡只為了和對方一起吃晚餐，對生活空間一點好奇心都沒有。「_Cafe Replique_的新晚餐菜單，白酒栗子燉雞、燒烤蘑菇鑲羊奶乳酪、無花果沙拉、香料帕尼尼和黑櫻桃巧克力慕斯，以及一瓶很棒的香檳。」  
  
傑克面無表情地瞪著她，像在逼供某個不合作的嫌犯，空氣凝結在他們之間，但芙里妮知道那串食物清單的殺傷力有多大，她猜想警探要不是還沒吃晚餐，就是只吃了個隨便將就的三明治，食物的香味從籐籃的縫隙中飄出，不論傑克多麼不情願，終究都會妥協。  
  
但她的手心仍悄悄冒著冷汗。  
  
「沒有蝸牛？」他輕輕嘆了口氣。  
  
「保證沒有蝸牛。」她點點頭，笑容甜美。  
  
傑克側身讓芙里妮走進玄關，在她身後關上門，她注意到傑克的帽子和大衣都掛在門邊，地上掉落幾片彩色的紙屑，那通常是在港口送行親友時各執一端的彩帶。  
  
玄關接連客廳，右手邊是餐廳和廚房，客廳的另一頭看起來則是主臥和浴室，她忍不住想窺探房門半掩的臥室，但傑克走過來擋住她的視線，將門關上。芙里妮聳聳肩，並不在意，她將野餐籃裡的食物一一擺上餐桌，桌上有瓶打開的威士忌和沒喝完的酒杯，傑克把它們放到客廳的茶几上。  
  


  
  
晚飯後他們分別佔據沙發兩端，指尖相觸，卻不交疊。  
  
芙里妮踢掉高跟鞋，赤腳蜷縮在椅子上，暖爐讓房間裡相當溫暖，外面的夜色沉了下來，從窗戶看出去，剛好可以看見教堂的兩座尖塔，十字架與風向雞一高一低在夜幕下顯得模糊。  
  
她將剩下的香檳一飲而盡，放下空了的高腳杯。  
  
結束棋局，他們對於再下一局都有些意興闌珊，警探明顯有些心不在焉，晚餐時傑克確實因為美味的料理彎起嘴角，不過那就是全部了，在那之後他甚至吝惜於露出半點笑容。警探今天的心情相當糟糕，即使自我揭露不是向來傑克羅賓森的長處，芙里妮也能從那雙眼眸中看出點什麼，她直覺認為和早退有關，卻也懷疑自己是否能解開這個謎題。  
  
拿起桌上的威士忌酒瓶，傑克詢問。  
  
「要來點嗎？」  
  
她點點頭，琥珀色的液體被倒進空酒杯中，絲般的口感滑過咽喉，麥子的香氣充斥在鼻腔之中。這是傑克喜歡的牌子，順口，不過份濃烈，卻相當醇厚。  
  
「這是瓶好酒。」  
  
「這是個禮物，」他扯出一抹苦澀的笑容，視線落在酒瓶的標籤上。  
  
「什麼的禮物？」  
  
「離婚。」  
  
他的聲音乾澀而且沙啞，像在粗礪的表面狠狠摩擦過，她幾乎能嗅到其中的疼痛。  
  
「她很高興我離開這段婚姻。」  
  
芙里妮想起地上掉落的彩帶，威士忌，早退，休支支吾吾的態度，要是她沒有記錯的話，今天下午有一艘從墨爾本開往歐洲的定期航班。  
  
傑克沒有說出對方的名字，不需要。  
  
「蘿西的船今天出發嗎？」芙里妮輕聲問。  
  
傑克點頭，他捧著酒杯，拇指無意識地磨蹭杯口，彷彿有某個人的唇印曾在上面逗留，就算那裡什麼都沒有。  
  
「倫敦，蘿西的姊姊住在那裡⋯⋯她不打算再回來了。」  
  
芙里妮不知道該說什麼，對任何人來說，父親和未婚夫同時捲進人口販賣的案件之中都讓人難以承受，更何況是像蘿西桑德森如此驕傲的女性。媒體大幅度報導這個醜聞，記者們每天追著相關人士不放，傑克也深受其害，他和喬治桑德森之間的關係被挖掘出來，在城南警局外看熱鬧的人不少，蘿西直接承受了最大的衝擊。  
  
她看見蘿西的眼神，看過蘿西在最無助的時候投入傑克的懷抱，普魯登斯阿姨的評語在她腦子裡發酵：「以一個前妻來說，她也太忠誠了。」但是誰能不對傑克這樣的男人忠誠呢？他正直，像一支折不彎的箭，永遠站在正義的那一方；他不對惡霸屈服，卻對弱勢的人充滿溫情。  
  
她認得蘿西的眼神，在面對鏡子時，她也在自己的眼中看見同樣的情感。  
  
傑克的疼痛成為她的，芙里妮又抿了一口杯中的威士忌，酒液不再順口。  
  
靜默停滯在他們之間，每一口呼吸的空氣都夾雜著餘燼，殘留的熱度灼痛她的氣管，嗆得讓人想流淚。  
  
「費雪小姐。」  
  
傑克的聲音在一旁響起，聽起來像嘆息，芙里妮沒有想到他會是先打破沉默的那個人。  
  
「傑克？」  
  
她抬起頭，輕輕握住警探的手，傑克望著她。  
  
「我想我喝醉了，所以⋯⋯」  
  
從酒瓶來看，她到這裡之前，傑克不會喝超過兩杯酒，而警探難以說是會因為兩杯酒醉倒的人。事實上，多個夜晚案件後的共飲讓芙里妮很清楚，傑克絕對能在酒量上與她匹敵，即使他總是在午夜前離去，簡直是坐上南瓜馬車的辛迪瑞拉。  
  
如果這樣的男人說他醉了，那麼讓他喝醉的並不是酒。  
  
「沒關係，傑克，我了解。」她柔聲說。  
  
那對深藍色的眼眸望著她，像一座海洋，芙里妮幾乎能聽見浪潮拍打岩岸的聲音，在嘴裡嚐到鹹腥的海風氣味；讓人想一探究竟，卻又危險的美麗。  
  
她是火焰，但連火焰也會被海水吞噬。  
  
傑克在沙發上躺下，頭枕在她的大腿上，閉上眼睛，纖長的睫毛顏色極淡，失去所有防備，那一瞬間，芙里妮幾乎被奪去呼吸，胸房飽脹而疼痛。  
  
她咬著牙，吞下一個小小的呻吟。  
  
碰觸他是一件很簡單的事，她對男人的追求向來熱情又大膽，毫不在意由自己主動出擊。但她需要理由才能碰觸傑克羅賓森，例如跨上機車後座，這樣就能抱緊他的腰，他的後頸有太陽曬過溫暖的味道；或是假借占卜名義撫過他的掌心，辨識上頭的掌紋，那是一雙骨感而滄桑的手；在俱樂部的小隔間中，露露蘿瑞塔將傑克羅賓森警探擁進懷裡，她不知道他是否聽見她的心跳如鼓。  
  
她太過害怕，如果用普通的方式碰觸他，是否會讓他離開？  
  
傑克的聲音迴盪在公寓之中，滲入胡桃木色的地板和淺沙色壁紙。  
  
「戰爭結束後的幾年，我們企圖回到常軌，蘿西鼓勵我向喬治看齊，把警局的高位當成目標⋯⋯但我無法；是，那也曾經是我的目標之一，然而戰爭改變了我，那些事⋯⋯對我已經不再重要。」  
  
芙里妮也閉上眼，硝煙和鮮血的味道依然像鬼魂般在她的腦中徘徊，戰爭在這塊土地上劈開一道裂痕，每個人都是受害者，戰爭已經結束了十年，但仍有無數的男人在夜裡驚醒，無數的女人等不到她們的父親、丈夫或兒子回家。  
  
「我們在失望的婚姻裡繼續生活，假裝一切如初，然後1923年的罷工擊潰了我們，蘿西指責我不該和其他警員一起參加罷工。」  
  
「你讓她的父親相當為難。」  
  
「我也讓她相當為難⋯⋯最終，我們分居，她搬去和她姊姊一起住。」  
  
她難以想像，傑克平穩的嗓音下代表的是多麼艱難的過往。她自從1918年後就選擇了另一種方式過生活，在戰場上，她看過太多生命瞬間流逝，每天都可能是最後一天，去者不追，來者不留；可是他是個重視承諾的男人，面對一個等待他回家的妻子，他還愛著她，即使不快樂，_但婚姻依然是婚姻_。  
  
他是以什麼樣的心情從與蘿西共同生活的家搬出來，重新面對一個人的生活？  
  
芙里妮輕輕撫過傑克的前額和眉心，將散落的瀏海撥到一邊，他沒有拒絕她的碰觸，就像他沒有拒絕她的每一次碰觸。傑克抓住她的手，不是為了阻止，只是為了讓手指交纏。那些他們共同擁有的，突然都在她的指尖下鮮活起來，如此令人愉悅，像是坐在被太陽烤暖的石牆上看著春天的葡萄園，新綠的枝枒正在成長。  
  
「我希望她幸福，芙里妮。」  
  
他低聲說，難以忽視的苦澀味夾雜在字句之間。  
  
「這是我曾經承諾卻沒有為她所做到的。」  
  
她笑了出來，試圖讓自己的聲音聽起來明亮並具有說服力。  
  
「她會的，傑克，你應該相信蘿西是那種有能力給予自己幸福的女人。」  
  
「我相信妳。」  
  
傑克睜開眼睛，那雙具有穿透力的眼眸直視著她，太過專注，她在傑克的眼裡讀到和自己相同的情感，幾乎從眼眶中滿溢而出，化作知更鳥胸前燃燒的羽毛。  
  
他們在跳一曲華爾滋，親密又緩慢，有些什麼就藏在進與退之間。  
  
歡愉和痛苦。  
  
「你要去追她嗎，傑克羅賓森？」  
  
他搖搖頭。  
  
「不，費雪小姐，蘿西有她的旅程，那之中並不包含我；而我也有自己的旅程，在謎題與真相之間⋯⋯」  
  
他柔軟的視線落在芙里妮的臉上，眼眸中有微微的亮光，嘴唇差一點就要碰觸她被握住的指尖。  
  
「與妳一起。」  
  



End file.
